Z2-47.txt
DN009_MQ205 |scene= |topic=000A7CC2 |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Your assistance is no longer needed. |after= |abxy=A}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0016849F |before=Courser: I'm going to get in there. It's just a matter of time... |response=''{Angry}'' Tell me the password. |after=GunnerBoss: Look, I already told you I don't have it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016849D |before=GunnerBoss: I'll help you find a way in, but listen, we took the girl fair and square. All we want is a little compensation in return. |response=''{Angry}'' You are in no position to negotiate. |after=GunnerBoss: Okay, okay, let me think... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016849B |before=GunnerBoss: Okay, okay, let me think... |response=''{Angry}'' Time's running out. |after=GunnerBoss: No please, wait. You can have the girl, just let me go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00168499 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' I'm going to get in there. It's just a matter of time... |after=Courser: Tell me the password. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=000A5149 |before=GunnerPrisoner01: I don't know the password. I'm telling the truth! |response=''{Angry}'' I don't believe you are. |after=GunnerPrisoner02: Oh God...please, no. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000A5147 |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' All he had to do was tell me the password. Now, are you going to cooperate? |after=GunnerPrisoner02: Oh God, oh God... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A5145 |before=Courser: All he had to do was tell me the password. Now, are you going to cooperate? |response=''{Angry}'' Tell me. |after=GunnerPrisoner02: Okay okay! Just don't shoot. Let me think. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A5143 |before=GunnerPrisoner02: Okay okay! Just don't shoot. Let me think. |response=''{Angry}'' You obviously don't know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00064C74 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Stern}'' You! Come here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' You've been following me. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Get over here. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7CC2 |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Are you here for the synth? |after=Player Default: Z2-47, initialize factory reset. Authorization code Zeta-5-3-Kilo. |abxy=A}} |topic=00168498 |before=Player Default: How... did you... |response=''{Stern}'' If you're not here for the synth, then you're here for me. What do you want? |after=Player Default: I need what's in your head. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00168497 |before=Player Default: I need what's in your head. |response=''{Stern}'' That you cannot have. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00168496 |before=Player Default: I'm here to kill you and take what's inside your head. |response=''{Stern}'' That you cannot have. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00168495 |before=Player Default: We're on a need to know basis, here. And you don't need to know. |response=''{Stern}'' Suit yourself. You'll die like the rest of them. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00168494 |before=Player Default: And just who is this synth, anyway? |response=''{Stern}'' A fugitive. Runaway Institute property. I'm shutting her down and bringing her back. You, on the other hand, will die like the rest of them. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00064C6A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Z2-47, initialize factory reset. Authorization code Zeta-5-3-Kilo. |response=''{player somehow knew your reset code, shutting down / Surprised}'' How... did you... |after=Courser: If you're not here for the synth, then you're here for me. What do you want? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Z2-47, initialize factory reset. Authorization code Zeta-5-3-Kilo. |response=''{Concerned}'' And you think I'll just hand her over? To you. You've been tracking me. What do you really want? |after=Player Default: I need what's in your head. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0016FB4D |before=Synth: What have you done! |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Thank you. Now if you could give me just a moment? |after=Courser: K1-98. Your little adventure is over. It's time to go home. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0006D07C |before=Courser: Thank you. Now if you could give me just a moment? |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' K1-98. Your little adventure is over. It's time to go home. |after=Synth: No, please, you don't have to do this. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0006D07A |before=Synth: No, please, you don't have to do this. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Relax, you won't feel a thing. |after=Courser: K1-98 Recall Code Stratus. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0006D078 |before=Synth: Stop! I'm begging you. Don't do this. |response=''{Confident}'' K1-98 Recall Code Stratus. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files